1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus consistent with the present invention relates to a microwave oven provided with an integrated operating unit having an integrated function for power supply, power level control, and inrush current suppression.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwave ovens are classified into an electronic type, in which a cooking operation is carried under the control of a microcomputer, and a mechanical type, in which a cooking operation is carried out under a cooking condition set in accordance with a user's manual operation. Mechanical microwave ovens use a timer switch for setting a cooking time, a variable power control (VPC) switch for controlling the level of power, and an inrush switch for suppressing inrush current. However, these switches must be individually provided, there are problems in that the number of constituent elements in such a mechanical microwave oven increases, thereby causing an increase in the number of assembly processes, and an increase in manufacturing costs.